Link's Harem
by Aryll Jaynn
Summary: Link Smith is the new guy at school, and given his irresistible features, friendly nature, and charismatic personality, needless to say, he is under the radar of many of the female students as soon as he steps into the building. Will he be able to make it through his first day with all these crazy fangirls after him?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! Here's a cute little side-thing I've been working on. I just thought it would be really funny to have a series of oneshots in the POVs of many of Link's possible love interests. And then maybe have them all fight over him at the end or something. 'Cause, I mean, we all want Link, am I right? XD This first chapter is Malon's POV. Next up is Saria, and then probably Ilia (I'm saving Zelda for the end). Then more, but we'll get there haha. Please no hateful reviews, but feedback is highly appreciated! Thanks, guys!**

 **~Aryll Jaynn**

* * *

Link's Harem

 _Chapter One: Malon_

Boredom was getting to me as I lazily twirled a strand of my long, flame red hair during first period. Ms. Marie was going on and on about how asymptotes affect the equation of the function or whatever. I could honestly care less. Oh, how I wished I was back home at the ranch, riding a horse and letting all my worries ride with the wind and wash away...

Woah. That was poetic.

Anyway, after a tantalizing first fifteen minutes of class, Ms. Marie said, "All right, turn your books to page twenty-five! We're going to have some independent time to work on the lesson to start! Have fun! I know I love studying the art of functions! They're my favorite!"

Goddesses, she sounded so excited about math. And she wonders why she's thirty-three and single.

I flipped my book open, turned to the right page, and then groaned as I saw the array of math problems glaring at me from the paper. They seemed to be teasing me almost, as if to say, _Ha! Good luck solving us!_

I hastily began working on the problems, regardless of the fact that there were so many. We'd be working with our groups soon enough; if I didn't get through the work, I could always get the answers from them.

My group had three members, myself included. We're supposed to have four per group, but our class is short one person, because she moved to Termina last week. It was some girl named Anju, and she was nice and all, but she wasn't too helpful in the group. She'd mostly offer moral support rather than actually helping to solve the problem.

The others are great, though. Shad and Hilda. I didn't know either of them that well before we bonded over hard-ass math problems together. Honestly, I wouldn't have ever spoken to them if it wasn't for this class.

Shad's a total nerdy, geeky guy. He has dark blue eyes and sandy auburn hair, and he even wears those adorable nerd-glasses. He's actually really nice and kind of shy, too, which Hilda and I constantly tease him about, though he never takes it to heart.

Hilda's got a darker sort of facet. She's more quiet and reserved, but since you have to collaborate a lot in this class, she's more outspoken and helps us solve really tedious problems. She has beautiful ruby red eyes and dark hair, and I always tell her how jealous I am of her looks. She's even got a snarky side to her, and loves teasing Shad about his hopeless crush on this football player named Ashei.

About forty-five minutes into class, there was a knock at the door of our classroom.

Ms. Marie, looking rather despondent because it had interrupted her doing math, sighed and got up to answer the door.

I didn't bother looking up, deciding that it was probably just some aid coming to deliver a message or whatever.

"Oh! Welcome, dear! I've been expecting you!" Ms. Marie's overly-sugary voice said loudly from the door.

The whole classed looked up to see a new boy walk in the classroom.

My eyes widened and I felt my face heating up considerably. The only thought my mind processed was a single word, one syllable.

 _Damn._

The boy stood, towering to at least 5'9'' with casual jeans and a green T-shirt which could be partially seen behind his blue hoodie, which brought out his amazingly gorgeous cerulean eyes. He wore a forest green beanie on his messy blond hair. And to top it off, he wore a kind smile on his chiseled face.

Needless to say, this guy wasn't just cute.

He was _fine._

"Class, this is our new student, Link Smith. He just moved here from Ordon! Isn't that fantastic?"

No one answered, but Link kept the smile on his face without disruption.

"I want everyone to treat him kindly and make him feel welcome in our math family!"

Normally, I'd roll my eyes at such a cheesy set of words (math family? Ugh...) but this time, I couldn't help but swoon as Link chuckled a bit at what she said.

"Thanks, Ms. Marie. Where should I sit?" he asked, looking around the room. Good Farore, even his voice was perfect! Not too deep, not dorkishly high, but just right...

It suddenly occurred to me how bad my hair must be looking! Or worse, what if I had a booger? Oh, goddesses, please please please don't let him see me-!

"Ah, right over at that empty seat next to Malon, if you will."

 _Crap!_

Part of me was super excited at the fact that the hot new boy would be sitting next to me, probably making all the other girls totes jealous, but another part of me was downright terrified! I had to make a good impression! What if he thought I was a freak?

He started walking over to our table— _breathe, Mal, just breathe—_ and I had a sudden impulse to jump out the open window behind me.

"We were just about to go over some independent work we were working on just now," Ms Marie said to him as he took a seat next to me. "Were you able to get through the work Principal Nohansen assigned for you to do before your first day?"

 _Oh, you had to do work before your first day? You poor, hunky baby!_

Link nodded, and Ms. Marie said, "Great! So now just collaborate with your group members and check answers with them. And you three, Malon, Shad, and Hilda! I'm counting on you to help Link get into the flow, all right?"

Shad called, "Aye, aye, Ma'am!" as the class then began chattering away, checking answers and whatnot.

My heart was pounding as I, along with Shad and Hilda, turned to Link as he sat down next to me.

Shad was the first to speak. "Hello, Link, I'm Shad," he said, and they shook hands. "Welcome to our amazing math class full of fun and excitement."

Link laughed. "Nice to meet you, Shad. I'm guessing that last bit was sarcasm?"

"You catch on quick!"

"Seriously, though, you're going to hate this class." spoke up Hilda, a wry smirk gracing her face. "Don't get too attached to it."

He smiled. "You're Hilda, right?" he asked, and she nodded, red eyes gleaming.

"Pleased to meet you, Greeny."

He laughed again and then finally, the inevitable came. He turned to me.

Our eyes met, blue facing blue, and I was at once for a loss of words. My heart was pounding and my face was probably turning a hideous shade of red.

"I'm Malon," I managed. I swear Hilda was looking at me with that all-knowing 'you've got a crush on him' look.

"Nice to meet you, Malon."

"You too..."

He smiled and then said to all of us, "Okay, so are we supposed to check our work now?"

"Yup! Now, I was having doubts about this problem here..." Shad began.

The conversation disappeared into the background as I absentmindedly twirled more of my hair. Din, how I wished I'd put it in a ponytail today! I'd be looking much cuter!

"...for this one, Malon?" came Shad's voice suddenly.

"Huh?"

"What'd you get for number seven?"

All eyes were on me. I blushed and stuttered, "Um...negative four?"

Shad's eyes narrowed and Hilda looked at me, confused. Link said nothing.

"Aren't we supposed to be stating whether or not the situation represents a function?" Hilda asked slowly.

"Oh! Right, hahaha, sorry!" I said hurriedly, "I, uh, thought you meant number seven from yesterday's lesson..."

Shad regarded me with the look of a mother trying to figure out whether or not her child was lying. "Anyway," he said dismissively, "your answer?"

I twisted a strand of hair behind my ear before saying, "I said that it wasn't a function."

At this, Hilda shot Shad an ' _in your face, loser!'_ look and said, "See? Mal agrees with me!"

Shad rolled his eyes. "Link, what did you get?"

"Oh, I wasn't sure about that one so I skipped it. Can you guys please explain it to me?"

Oh goddesses. He was so freaking polite!

Hilda bailed immediately. "Don't look at me, I didn't bother writing an explanation. Please, Link, would you allow Malon to enlighten you?"

"Sure. Malon?" He turned to me, looking expectant.

 _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap_

"Uh, okay..." I amended. "Not sure if this is right, but..."

Gingerly, I faced Link, who was wearing a patient smile, and cleared my throat before stupidly reading aloud my terrible explanation.

After I'd finished, Shad still looked unconvinced, Hilda seemed indifferent, and Link looked completely lost.

 _Crap,_ I thought. _Now he thinks I'm a freak, and that I'm stupid!_

"You know what? Don't listen to me. Shad is probably right." I said quickly.

"Oh, no, your answer makes sense," Link said slowly, "I just need a bit of time to process it." he smiled sheepishly, cheeks a bit red, "I'm kind of a slow learner."

That did it. This guy was too damn perfect.

"Be my boyfriend!"

Silence filled the classroom. It didn't occur to me until a few seconds later, that I'd actually said that...out loud...in front of everyone...

Snickers commenced throughout the classroom and I felt my face go completely red. I wanted to crawl under my desk into the floor and out the drain!

 _That's it, my life is over._

"Settle down, class!" ordered Ms. Marie. For once in my life, I was thankful for that woman.

There was pure silence at my table. I didn't dare look up. Link coughed, said something about being right back, and then got up from his chair.

Finally, Shad cleared his throat to speak, but then Hilda started laughing. Hard.

"Hilda!" I whispered harshly.

Tears of mirth streaked through her blood red irises and she wiped them off with her pointer finger. "That was _hilarious_!"

"No it wasn't! I completely embarrassed myself!" I replied frantically.

Truth be told, I was laughing too. I mean, it _was_ pretty freaking hilarious. You just have to be able to laugh at yourself sometimes, ya know?

Too bad it totally ruined my chances with Link hot-sicle Smith, though...

He came back a few minutes later, pencil sharpened, and I could see that he was completely uneffected by the whole fiasco. He smiled as usual and sat down.

Even though I'd completely embarrassed myself, at the end of class, while we were getting up to leave, I told him, softly, "I, uh, hope you had a good first class of the day...even if it was math."

He returned my smile with a grin and I blushed. "Thanks, Malon. But with this table group, I think I'll be just fine."

My heart fluttered as we walked to the door together, and I asked, "Do you need help finding your next class?"

He politely declined, "It's okay, I can find it. But thanks for caring."

I smiled and nodded. He gave me a two fingered salute before heading the other way and saying, "See you tomorrow!"

On the way to History, I grabbed my phone and texted my best friend, Saria: _Sister, you will never BELIEVE what happened to me today!_

About a nanosecond later, she replied, _WHAT?!_

 _There's this new kid at school..._

 _AND?!_

 _HE'S LIKE HOT AS HELL!_

 _OMG! WHAT'S HIS NAME?_

 _I'll tell u later! Gotta get to class!_

 _MALLLL JUST TELL MEE! :( :( :(_

 _;)_

 _U CRUEL_

 _:D_

A huge grin plastered on my face, I walked into history and sat down next to my seat partner, Medli, who studied me carefully.

"You seem cheerful." she remarked, laughing gently.

I sighed dreamily. "You have no idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! Here's the second installment of "Link's Harem." This was a quick update, but the next one probably won't be as fast haha...I promise I'll try my best! This chapter features Saria, one of my favorite characters from Ocarina of Time! I also made a failure pun in this chapter, I hope you can find it :)**

 **Enjoy, and as always, please leave a review :)**

 **~Aryll Jaynn**

* * *

Link's Harem

 _Chapter Two: Saria_

I grumbled angrily at my phone before slipping it away at the start of English. Why wouldn't Malon tell me who this new guy was? I really needed to know!

I plomped my head on the desk, letting my emerald green bangs cover my eyes for a few seconds. Oh, well. I guess I'd figure it out sooner or later...even if it was another couple of hours until lunch...

"Hey," called my friend, Fado from above me.

I looked up, replied with the same sentiments, and then put my head back down.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting down next to me. "Mido hitting on you again?"

"Ugh, no, it's just that...Malon said she met a cute new guy and she won't tell me who it is! And I really need to know!"

He rolled his sage green eyes and blew a strand of golden hair from his face. "Do girls ever talk about anything but makeup and guys they find cute?"

I narrowed my sapphire gaze at him and said, "Do guys ever talk about anything but sports and girls they find hot?"

He opened his mouth to retaliate, but then shrugged. "Touché."

I giggled as Mr. Sol, our old, grand-fatherly English teacher, walked up to the board and asked the class to settle down.

"Alright, class...Let me take attendance. Let's see..."

Now, I'm so used to hearing the attendance, that I have clearly memorized every name on it. I know every single person and the order they're in on the list. So, I was a bit confused when after Mr. Sol called my name, Saria Small, (which, by the way, is totally accurate considering my height...I'm barely five feet...) he said, "Link Smith."

"I'm here," called a voice from the back of the classroom.

Everyone turned to see this guy, sitting in the desk that Mr. Sol usually uses as the "time-out desk" for misbehaving kids.

He seemed really tall (I mean, even for me...) and had a kind smile on his face. His blue eyes twinkled and his hair was blond and swept to the side. He wore a really awesome beanie on his head.

I couldn't help but think that this guy was maybe...a tiny bit...cute?

 _Gahh! Saria! You don't even know who he is!_ I scolded myself. But at that moment, our eyes met and I felt his warm smile sending me friendly vibes. I reddened slightly and turned back around to face Mr. Sol.

"Ah, Mr. Smith! The new student." said Mr. Sol, smiling. "Welcome to our school! How has your day been so far?"

"Oh, just great." the boy replied, grinning. "I already met some people and everyone's been super nice."

"Good, good. Now, Link, I hope I don't see you sitting at that desk anytime, you hear me?"

"Oh, um, why, sir?"

Mr. Sol chuckled. "That desk is reserved for those who can't handle themselves during class. Besides, I don't want my new student sitting in the back! Please, come up and sit down here next to Colin. Today we'll be discussing the last few chapters from our novel!"

Colin, a friend of mine, waved friendlily to Link, who smiled and walked over to sit down next to him...which was right in front of me.

 _Good...now I can stare at the back of his head all day. Wait, what?!_

"Bad Saria!" I whispered harshly.

"Huh?" Fado asked softly.

"What? Oh, nothing!" I said, giggling slightly. I tried to turn my attention back to Mr. Sol's lecture.

 _I can't wait to tell Malon about this guy! Wait...didn't she say she met a new guy today, too? Huh. There must be a lot of new guys joining school today..._

 _Unless..._

"Can anyone explain the reasoning behind the author's choice of putting in the rose in chapter thirteen? Other than the fact that it would serve the hero?"

No one raised their hand. I could feel Mr. Sol's gaze heading towards me, since I hadn't been called on in a while...My heart beat was quickening.

A few moments later, though, Link, the new boy, raised his hand up slowly, earning a smile from Mr. Sol and a sigh of relief from me. I really hated being called on in class. And I swear, every teacher was out to get me when it came to that!

"Yes, Link?"

"I believe that the author was trying to make a statement on the hero's romantic relationship with the princess," he said, "not simply because the rose was a significant plot device. I remember reading in chapter twelve that the princess was always fond of roses."

Mr. Sol nodded thoughtfully, as most English teachers do. "That is a good answer...Have you read this novel before?"

Link nodded. "Yes, sir. We were reading it last month back at my old school."

"Nerd!" shouted Ashei Lindstrom from the back of the room.

The class laughed, and I sort of smiled when Link chuckled a bit as well.

"Since Link is the only one who seems to be awake today, get into your groups of four. We're going to be discussing chapter thirteen, and then writing a brief summary. Get to it!"

Most of us groaned, but I couldn't help but jump a little when he said 'groups of four.' That meant...

"Link, you'll be working with the two sitting behind you as well as Colin, all right?"

"Yes, sir." he replied, and I suddenly felt really anxious.

We made eye contact as soon as he turned around, and I felt myself go a bit red at his friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Saria." I said, putting out my hand and smiling. I guess that's one thing I'm proud of myself for. I'm pretty social; I love meeting new people and being the first to make a move.

Even if it _does_ involve someone as polite and adorable as this Link guy...

He shook my hand and grinned. "Nice to meet you. I'm Link, and I've got to say, your hair is pretty amazing! Green is my favorite color."

Taken a bit off guard, I nervously laughed and pushed some of the leaf-colored strands away from my face. "Hahaha, thanks! Yours is pretty awesome too!"

 _Did I really just say that out loud?!_

But he laughed nonetheless and dramatically pretended to flip the blond locks that hung out of his beanie like a model. "You know it. It's all in the shampoo. Gives you _tons_ of extra volume."

I giggled. _Wow! This guy isn't just cute; he's smart, polite, nice, and funny?! And I barely know him!_

I swear, Colin and Fado were looking at me as if I'd gone insane...

So then, we talked about the book, titled _Ocarina: The Tales of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny,_ and it was actually much more entertaining now that Link was with us, rather than just me, Colin and Fado. Because Link actually found ways to make it more interesting, and I think I actually liked the book better thanks to him!

By the end of class, I'd decided: I was going to ask him to have lunch with me and my friends. I mean, it's not like the poor guy had anyone else to eat with, right?

So, as we were packing up, I got up and asked, before my confidence went away, "Hey Link, would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch today? I mean, if you don't know anybody yet, or anything..."

He smiled brightly, and stood up, towering a good height above me. "Thanks, Saria. That would be great!"

I breathed an inner sigh of relief as we walked out of the classroom together. "Okay, so I'll meet you in front of this classroom at the beginning of lunch, and the we can walk to our spot together. I'm sure my friends will love to meet you!"

"Yeah, sure thing. Honestly, thanks so much. I was afraid I'd be eating by myself in the bathroom during lunch!"

I laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you would've been fine either way. You're really nice! Besides, that only happens in the movies."

Link smiled, and my heart fluttered slightly. "Yeah, you're probably right. But I guess my life isn't too far from a cheesy high-school movie. Anyway, _you're_ the nice one, Saria."

I giggled stupidly, and then he called, "See ya at lunch!" and then started heading the other way.

"See you!" I called back, holding in squeals of excitement.

 _Goddesses, I can't wait till Malon hears about this!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back at it again with a Link's Harem chapter! (If you got that reference, you've been on the Internet too much XP). I had a lot of fun writing this one, because most of the things Ilia says about PE in this chapter** **are basically my personal thoughts just tweaked a bit hahaha. I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Aryll Jaynn**

 **PS: If you don't know what a discus is, it's basically a metal disc that you throw for Track and Field events...it'll make sense later...**

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Ilia_

I panted as we continued our ridiculously long mile run, my forehead beaded with sweat and my heart heaving heavily from all the movement. My blue, red, and green PE uniform shirt clung to me unflatteringly and the white shorts were just too hideous to look down at.

Dear goddesses of Hyrule, I hate PE. It's the worst class ever. What's even worse is that I'm the slowest person in the class! For the life of me, I can't run. I have zero tolerance and stamina. Now, if we could do horseback riding in PE, I'd be the best at it. Trust me, I've been riding horses since I was really little. And I'm pretty good at it, too. The school board really needs some sense knocked into it.

My friend, Nabooru, sent me a sly smirk over her shoulder as I slowly jogged behind her, her golden eyes glistening mercilessly.

Nabooru's really pretty. She has a very slender, athletic build and a gorgeous tan...much more compelling than my peachy complexion. And her hair, like most Gerudo, is vibrant red, and compliments her golden eyes very well. I often find myself telling her how jealous I am of her, but she always rolls her eyes and says, _Come on, Lia. Your eyes are so irresistible! I would kill to have those._

But that's the thing! The only thing I find attractive about myself are my eyes (they're a mix between forest and emerald green)...and that's about it. I'm definitely not gifted in the 'nice body' department, given my abhorrence of exercise...and it's not like my hair is that amazing...It's a dirty-blonde pixie cut that lingers a few inches from my neck, and...ugh...

"Come on, Ilia! You've gotta push yourself a little!" Nabooru called, shaking away my thoughts.

I grimaced as she kept running undisturbed. Goddesses damn Nabooru and her athletic ability...But she's the only friend I have in this class, so...

"I— _gasp_ —can't!" I panted, barely able to get words out.

She laughed a bit. "You're lucky I'm willing to run slower just so you're not alone. I'd be getting six minutes instead of a twelve!"

"Well...thanks?"

"You owe me."

We finally finished after what seemed like forever, and I basically collapsed on the turf, not really caring that everyone else was already done long before me.

"Alright, guys," said our teacher, Mr. Rosso. He gave me a dirty look before continuing, "Now that we're all done, let's go ahead and grab our discuses!"

He sort of shouted that last part. Mr. Rosso was like that. He was big and loud, and a bit annoyed towards slow people like me. Maybe I should just take dance next year and save us both from suffering.

We got up quickly and grabbed our discus-thingys (those weird metal frisbees that people in Track and Field use...Seriously, what's the point of throwing them anyway? I don't even care.). Then we lined up on the field and got ready to start the lesson.

"I seriously don't understand the point of this." I said icily to Nabooru as Mr. Rosso led us through one of the throws. "It's stupid and dangerous!"

"I agree," she said, flipping her long, red ponytail over her shoulder. "I think we should do archery. At least that's useful."

"We should do horseback riding too."

Mr. Rosso shushed us all, and he picked up one of the discuses and stood facing us.

"Okay, now here's the throw that _throws_ people off all the time," he deadpanned. No one laughed.

He cleared his throat. "Now, uh, truth be told, I am not too good at this one, so I've asked our new student here to teach us all how to do this throw. He was on the Track team back at his old school, so he knows better than me how to properly execute this technique."

Nabooru and I exchanged glances. New student? Since when did we get a new student?

Mr. Rosso gestured somewhere towards the opposite end of the line of students from where Nabooru and I were, and said, "Mr. Smith, if you would come up and introduce yourself please."

We watched as this new guy walked up with a huge smile on his face, stopping to stand next to Mr. Rosso and looking very small in comparison to our PE teacher.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Link," he said, smiling gently towards all of us. I could hear a few girls squealing. Even Nabooru raised an eyebrow.

"Damn. He's kinda cute, don't you think?" she whispered as the new guy started talking us through the throw we were about to do.

I shrugged. I couldn't really seem him too properly from where we were standing. "No one who does Track and Field _willingly_ is cute in my book." I stated.

Nabooru snickered. After the Link kid was done talking, Mr. Rosso shouted (well, for him it was just his regular voice), "All right! Get to it! Let's see those throws!"

Obviously, I hadn't been paying attention, so I had no idea how in hell I was supposed to do the throw. Nabooru, being Nabooru, was able to get the hang of it almost immediately.

I rolled my eyes. "Care to assist me?"

"Just hold it so that your hand is on top of it and then use your legs to get yourself some momentum so that it goes farther." she said.

"Um, in English please?"

"Good job, Miss Fazluna!" Mr. Rosso said as he walked over to us, referring to Nabooru, "Miss Hart, try again!"

Obviously, he was referring to me the second time. "Mr. Rosso, I don't think I get it. Can you please explain it to me?"

"You should've been paying attention!" he said, looking pissed off.

I sighed, frustrated.

"I can help her out, Mr. Rosso," a voice called.

We both turned and saw Link, the new kid, standing there with the same gentle smile fixed upon his face.

Mr. Rosso nodded. "Okay. Miss Hart, I expect you pay attention this time. This will be on our next skills assessment."

I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief as he walked away. What a jerk.

"What do you seem to be having trouble with?" Link asked, looking at me. His sky blue eyes twinkled.

I blinked. "Oh! Um...kind of, uh, how to hold it, I guess?"

 _Well. Didn't that sound intelligent._

He laughed. "Yeah, that takes a bit of practice. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it though."

He took his own discus and demonstrated how to hold it correctly. "You don't have to put too much effort into keeping it in your grasp. Just let it fall naturally. When you're getting ready to throw and you swing it fast enough, it'll stay in your hand."

"What if it falls on my foot?!" I asked, slightly terrified. "This thing is like an overweight frisbee!"

He chuckled. "That's exactly what I thought when I first heard about this sport! But don't worry, I won't let that happen. Now, can you try it out?"

I nodded grudgingly and sighed. I put the stupid discus in my hand and shuddered at the thought of it falling on my foot...

 _Don't worry, I won't let that happen._ Link's words echoed in my head, as well as his sky blue eyes...and his golden hair...

 _Woah, cool it with the creeper thoughts, Lia. He's standing right there!_

"Great! Now we need to work on your form."

"Huh? Oh, right." I said stupidly, sort of gawking at him. You know what? Nabooru was right...Link _was_ kinda cute...

My eyes widened as I felt him gently take my hand, which was still holding the discus, and walk behind me so that we were standing really close. I felt my face heat up a great amount, and I prayed that no one could see us...

Luckily everyone seemed preoccupied with their own discus throwing.

"Okey dokey," he said. "So, keep one hand here,"-he took my left hand and placed it further away from my side- "and now just swing this hand until you feel like you have enough momentum."

And he proceeded to guide my arms through the movement slowly. I should've been paying attention to what he was saying, but how could I when my face was all red and my heart was pounding louder than Mr. Rosso's voice?! All I could feel was the warmth of his hands on mine...

"You got it?" came his voice from behind me.

"Uh..." I stuttered. "Yeah, I think..."

"Great!"

He let go of my hands and walked back in front of me, smiling. I really hoped he couldn't see me blushing...

He cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry if that was weird...It's how we teach everyone how to do the throw. It's easier to learn once you've been through the correct movements at least once."

 _Please teach me again..._

I shook my head, laughing nervously. "Oh, no! That's completely fine! Not weird at all, hahaha, it makes a lot of sense, actually, I mean, um, yeah! Great! Thanks for your help! You're really cute! I mean _good_! You're really good."

 _ILIAAA._ I screamed mentally.

Thankfully, he laughed. "No problem. Keep trying on your own, okay?"

"O...kay.." I stammered.

"By the way, your eyes remind me of the forest. They're a really unique color." he said, grinning, right before walking away.

I didn't answer. I simply blinked, and my heart was about to explode from joy.

 _Oh, my Farore...Was any of that actually real?_

When Mr. Rosso blew the whistle at the end of class, I was dazed as Nabooru and I walked back to the locker rooms to change.

"You okay, Lia? You seem kind of out of it." she remarked casually after we'd changed back into our regular clothes.

I sighed as I zipped up my light blue sweater.

"I think I like PE now."

* * *

 **Nabooru's last name is 'Fazluna' because it means "desert flower" so I thought that suited her pretty well ^^**

 **Thanks to everyone who's followed, favorited and reviewed, it means a lot to me! I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's definitely my favorite so far (even though I don't ship LinkxIlia as much as some other ships...). Please let me know what you think and who I should write next! As I said, I'm saving Zelda for last, but feel free to request any other ideas you might have. Until next time!**

 **Also, the PE uniforms are blue, red, and green for a particular reason, can you guess what it is? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the longish wait, but I'm back with a new chapter finally! School's been keeping me pretty busy ^^ Anyway, this one was inspired from a reviewer called templeofsouls who suggested I do a chapter with Lana in the library. I quite liked that idea, so here it is! Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews, favorites, follows, etc, I'm honestly so happy! And thanks for leaving the suggestions, too! I'll try my best to incorporate as many of them as I can in future chapters. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **~Aryll Jaynn**

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Lana_

I sneezed quite loudly in our gigantic castle of a library as I lifted a book off one of the higher shelves, which was just close enough for me to reach. I could feel the annoyed gazes of the other students behind my back, but I honestly didn't care. It wasn't my fault these books were so dusty! The school really should spend more money on cleaning the library. It's my favorite part about school. I love reading books and gaining knowledge...

The shelves stretched to at least seven feet off the ground, which was well beyond my height. Those books weren't all that interesting, though. I once asked our librarian, Mr. Horwell, what kinds of books there were on the top shelves, and he just laughed and said, "Not the kinds you'd be interested in, my dear." I was still curious, so I'd used a stool to reach up to the last shelf, and sure enough, I was _not_ interested. At all. In fact, I was a bit appalled. Why would they even put _sex ed_ books in the same section as the most amazing books of all time, like the Legends of the Hero and the Princess?! Ugh.

Sighing, I brought the book to my level and smiled. Another great title. _The Goddess Harp._ I slipped it into my bag, along with the ten other books I had in there, and then continued to scan the shelves for more.

I guess you've figured out that I have a huge addiction to books, haven't you? Well, that's me. My hair isn't dyed baby blue just because, you know! I chose to color it that way in honor of Nayru, my favorite goddess from a book series I like. And I don't wear feathers in my hair for the heck of it, no, I wear them to make myself feel connected to Loftwings, which are ancient, now extinct, giant birds that once existed in the Era of the Sky, more than a million years ago.

Wow. I'm such a nerd.

After searching around for a few more minutes, I was about to leave, when something caught my eye. It was a book, obviously, but it was something more, almost...It was bigger than all the others around it, and it had some sort of...aura surrounding it. It was weird...I felt as if I were being drawn towards it, aside from the literal sense.

It was huge, like I said, and the cover was a deep red color. It had golden designs inscribed around it, and it almost felt as if I'd seen it before...only I hadn't.

Does that sound crazy? Because it was.

Feeling a little too giddy internally, I started to reach for it, but then frowned. Figures. It was on a shelf too high for me to reach.

I groaned. It was only three more minutes until passing period. And the stools were usually kept on the other side of the library...It'd take way too long to get it and bring it back.

I tried my best to reach for it, but it was futile. Dang my average height.

"Hey, do you need some help?" called a voice from my left.

I turned to see the owner of the voice. It was a guy...no one I'd ever seen before, and he smiled warmly at me. His blue eyes twinkled, and his blond hair was slightly messy. I guessed he'd had PE before this. He was carrying a stack of books almost equivalent to mine in his hands.

"Uh, sure," I replied uncertainly. He walked over and set his pile of books on the ground.

He asked, "Which book did you need?"

I pointed to the red one, and he nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty high up there."

I chuckled a bit. "You can probably reach it..."

Sure enough, he reached for it and brought it down almost effortlessly, and with a smile, handed it to me.

"It looks really interesting," he remarked. "I've never read it before."

"Me neither..." I said, staring wide-eyed at the front cover. It was adorned with a crescent moon in the center, with the same golden trim lacing around it.

"Let me know how it is. I might have to read it after you."

I smiled. "Yeah, definitely!"

At that moment, the bell rang. _Oh no, I have to gather up all my stuff or I'm gonna be late!_

As I was doing so, the new guy waited there with me, and I was a bit surprised. Shouldn't he be leaving? He has class too!

Regardless, we sort of walked together to the exit after checking out our books. "So, uh, are you new here?" I asked casually.

He nodded. "Yup, it's my first day. I had to get all these books to catch up with my classes." he explained, referring to the giant pile of books in his hands.

I laughed. "I wish I had that excuse! I only have these many books because I'm absolutely addicted to reading! It's pretty unhealthy."

He chuckled. "Eh, there are worse things to be addicted to. At least your addiction isn't lethal."

"Oh, it might be someday."

We both laughed.

"I once stayed up all night finishing a book series," he told me.

"I once didn't sleep for two days reading a book series!"

"Woah, really?"

"Yes! It was a really long series. I bascially had to survive off caffine for 48 hours."

He laughed. "I'd probably go crazy if I did that."

"Meh, I'm pretty much insane, so, you know..."

"Nah, you're pretty normal. I've seen worse, trust me."

I smiled a bit.

"Oh, I'm stupid. I forgot to ask your name!" I said as we exited the library.

"Link," he said, smiling. "And no, you're not. I should've asked yours before I basically started a forced conversation with you."

I laughed, "No worries, I'm glad we had this forced conversation! I'm Lana, by the way."

"Very nice to meet you." he said, and we shook hands. I have to say, his ability to balance twelve big books between one arm and his hip was pretty impressive.

"I guess I'll see you around then," I said.

He grinned. "I can tell you like the library, and I'm the same way, so we'll probably see each other a lot."

I giggled. "Yeah."

We were about to go our separate ways, when I said, "Shoot! I forgot one more thing! Thanks for, uh, getting that book down for me!"

He grinned. "Not a problem. In return, you'll definitely let me read it next, right?"

I smiled. "Definitely. See you, Link!"

"Later, Lana!"

As I walked the halls, I sort of felt my face heat up with happiness. This Link guy...he liked reading as much as me...and he was really cute, too! Not to mention, he was a complete gentleman and totally cool and nice, and...wait. Could this mean...

No.

Had I...found my Prince Charming?

* * *

 **Yes, the book Lana is interested in is the Book of Sorcery she uses in Hyrule Warriors ^^**

 **To answer a few questions:**

 **1\. The characters in this harem are mainly going to be characters who, I feel, have a potential chance with Link canonically. Meaning that I won't be writing chapters on say, like, Anju, who obviously is romantically involved with someone else. I'm talking Ruto, Marin, Midna, etc. You know, girls who've had some time of relationship with Link in-game that could have been romantic. AKA, the point of fanfiction XD**

 **2\. Nabooru, although she didn't have her own chapter, thinks Link is cute, but she's not that infatuated with him like the others are. That's sort of how I saw it in the game, too, since she remarked that he was a handsome young man, but we never really got anything more than that in their in-game relationship. ^^**

 **Thanks so much, guys! Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been literally a month since the last update...I got kinda lazy XD. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I certainly liked writing it. As suggested by a reviewer of mine, Spudly777, (thanks so much for the suggestion, by the way!) I made Ruto act like (at least in my opinion) a stereotypical popular girl...and I'm not quite sure I did a good job of it or not. I basically put all my knowledge from _Mean Girls_** **and every Disney Channel movie's villain to the test hahaha. That being said, please don't take whatever Ruto says in this chapter seriously XD I honestly just made everything up. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoriting, following, etc! Enjoy!**

 **~Aryll Jaynn**

* * *

 _Chapter Five: Ruto_

Walking down the halls without making too much noise in high heels is definitely a struggle I would love to live without. But alas, my shoes make my legs look at least 95% better, so it's worth it.

Yeah, yeah, I know. Looks aren't everything. But trust me. I have a reputation to uphold as the best dressed girl in school! I was voted best dressed for class favorites every year in a row since middle school. And I am _not_ letting that title go.

Anyway, the bell was about to ring any second, but I was walking as slow as possible to avoid any glares or annoyed glances towards me and my fabulous feet. Not to mention, I was about go to... _that_ class.

Ahh marine biology. Such a fine art. It's definitely one of my favorite classes.

Wait.

No! I mean, yes! I mean...ugh, never mind. What's the point in hiding it?

Yeah. I'm a complete and utter beauty queen but a complete nerd when it comes to science, especially marine biology. I don't know why, but for some reason I'm totally intrigued by it. Not to brag, but I did get straight A's in every bio class I've taken. Now, in AP Marine Bio, I'm definitely at the top of the class, no joke. Heck, I might even be as smart as Zelda Nohansen when it comes to science! And that's saying something!

The only problem...well, when you're popular like me, people don't usually consider you "smart." Heck, no one popular even wants to be your _friend_ if you're a nerd. And, seeing as my friend group is made up of these very type of people, I have to lay low on the whole AP Marine Bio thing in order to be continually involved in their group.

Yeah, I know that sounds terrible, but eh. My friends are cool. I mostly just love all the relationship gossip. Besides, I have other nerdy friends I hang out with sometimes. So you could say I have sort of a _double vie._

Anyway, I made my way into class and sat down next to one of my said nerdy friends, Ashei. She's a cutie, that one. She doesn't take crap from anyone, but at the same time is one of the kindest people I've ever met. Maybe if she didn't wear oversized sweatshirts and jeans all the time and did a little something more with her nice dark hair, she could be attracting _lots_ of attention from guys.

"Hey Ruto," she asked as I sat down, "did you finish the homework he assigned yesterday?"

"Of course!" I said. "Why?"

Ashei rolled her eyes. "I didn't understand any of it. Explain it me while he takes roll, yeah? Maybe I can finish it in time."

"Why didn't you just call Shad? I'm sure he'd have died to help you." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

She blushed the faintest shade of pink. "I had football practice after school..." she muttered, "Besides, I don't need that nerd helping me. I have a reputation, you know."

 _Tell me about it!_ I laughed internally. "Well, I think he's kinda cute. You should at least be nice to him."

"I am nice to him!"

I gave her a look. "Last week, when he told you your eyes were pretty, you shoved him into the lockers!"

"Because I wasn't expecting it!" she defended. "It's just a part of my built-in football tactics!"

"Whatever, Ash. Just know, someday he's going to become a hot lawyer and then we'll see who's talking." I giggled.

She scoffed. "If you're so into him, why don't _you_ just date him?"

"Psh, he's not my type. All I know is that you two are _perfe-"_

"Alright, class, let's get started." came the old, withered voice of our teacher, Professor Ruul.

Ashei swore under her breath. "Ru, please help?"

" _D'accord, d'accord_ ," I said. I really need to stop speaking French outside of French class. Makes me sound like a snob.

As Professor Ruul took roll, I quietly explained some answers to Ashei, who quickly scribbled them down. I didn't think she had anything to worry about, I mean, Professor Ruul was around 75 years old and barely ever even read any homework answers. As long as it _looked_ like you wrote something, he'd give you full credit.

"Ruto Pisces," he called.

"Here!" I said brightly.

"Okay, looks like we have everyone today...Now, class. Today we'll be dissecting a fish. Get into your lab groups."

Ashei and I turned in our seats to form the group of four with the two people behind us. Usually Medli Terre and Makar Brisa were behind us, but today, some other guy was sitting in Makar's spot. His face was down, covered by blond locks and a green beanie and he was scribbling something down in his notes. When I turned, I raised an eyebrow at Medli and mouthed, _Who's he?_

She opened her mouth to answer, when the guy sighed and looked up. My breath ran sort of short as we made eye contact: violet on crystal blue.

" _Woah there! AP Marine Bio is no place for a hottie like this!"_ was my first thought.

His eyes twinkled almost like stars as he grinned, almost apologetically. "Hi, there, sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I'm Link. It's my first day today."

"Oh, hi!" I said, feeling my face grow warm. I wasn't even wearing a sweater! "I'm Ruto."

"Hi, Link, the name's Ashei. I was in your English class, too, if you remember. I'm guessing this class was the only choice you had left, yeah?"

He laughed. "Nice to meet you both. And yeah, one would assume, but no. I actually quite like marine biology. It's interesting to me."

Oh, Nayru.

"So...how's your day been so far?" I asked, dashing a bit of flirt into my tone.

"Oh, it's been great. I've met some really cool people." he answered, oblivious.

I smiled, slightly batting my eyelashes.

What? He was cute!

"Once Ruto's done drooling," Ashei snickered, "we should start the lab."

Chuckling as I glared daggers at my friend, Medli said, "I'll go get the supplies."

But Link got up and said, "Oh no, I've got it."

"No, really, I-"

"No, please," he said, smiling slightly timidly. "I'm the only guy here, I have to be a gentleman."

And without any further arguments, he pushed in his chair and walked to the front to get our supplies,

"Lord have mercy, I think I'm in love." I said as soon as he was out of earshot.

Medli giggled. "He's sweet, isn't he?"

Ashei scoffed. "You've barely known him for three minutes, Ru!"

"So? He's so...I don't know, he's so cute! And nice! And probably smart! I think I'm gonna ask him out."

Ashei looked at me as if I'd gone insane. "Really? Again, you've known him for three minutes! And he doesn't seem like the type to say yes to a date so quickly."

"I don't care!" I said stubbornly. "He's mine. No one else can steal him!"

"You can't just claim ownership on him-"

"I'm back!" his cheery voice called.

I shut my mouth and gave him by best winning smile. "Thanks so much, Link!"

"Not a problem." he smiled, setting down the tray.

I was totes jealous of Medli, she got to sit next to him!

"Let's dissect this thing!" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

I started to reach for the slicer, when my heart stopped as I made contact with some skin.

 _Link's skin._ Or, to be more specific, his _hand._

"Whoops, sorry," he said, flashing me a smile. I melted. I was probably super red right now...

"No, it's okay. You can slice first." I managed.

The look in his eyes was pure excitement, like a child on Christmas. "Yes! I've always wanted to dissect a fish!"

Goddesses _damn_ him and his adorableness! He was like a little kid!

I stared at the top of his head as he bent over to begin dissecting the fish.

"Marry me..." I said absentmindedly.

"What was that?" he asked, looking up.

"Nothing..." I said, smiling innocently.

The lab itself was the least important thing on my mind. I had to get this guy to think I was cute so that he'd say yes. I just had to.

At one point, I made a quick trip to the bathroom to touch up my makeup. I made sure to put extra emphasis on my eyelashes and violet eyeshadow that brought out the same color of my eyes.

When I sat back down in the classroom, Ashei let me copy the answers I'd missed on the lab worksheet and I smiled gratefully. She rolled her eyes.

"You put on more mascara or something?" she asked boredly. I was quite surprised she actually knew what mascara was...considering she's never worn makeup in her life.

I squealed. "Yep! By the way, I can't believe you actually know what mascara is!"

"Just because I don't wear makeup doesn't mean I don't know what it is."

I laughed. I heard Link chuckle as well.

"I only know what it is because I have two sisters." he explained.

"Aw, that's so cool! I'm sure you're such a great brother. How old are they?"

"Oh, well, my younger sister's thirteen. Her name's Aryll."

I sighed wistfully. "That's such a pretty name. Reminds me of the ocean, somehow...Do you two get along pretty well?"

He laughed. "More or less. We argue less than I do with my older sister, Rinkuru."

"How many siblings do you have?" Medli asked.

He smiled gently at her. "There's my youngest brother Ravio, who's ten, Aryll, me, Rinkuru, she's a senior, and our oldest brother, Raven. He's in college."

 _This means he's totally a family man,_ I thought. _Definitely a good quality in a significant-other._

"Aw, I love those names," I gushed. And I meant it. I plan on having a big family someday, and I already have a huge list going of possible names I could name my future children.

"Isn't Rinkuru a Japanese name?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Oh, yeah. But my parents really liked the name, and so did my grandma. The funny thing is, they thought she was going to be a boy, so they were going to name her Rinku, but she was a girl so they changed it to Rinkuru. Rinku is actually my name in Japanese, and they still liked it a lot, but they couldn't have two children with really similar names. So they named me Link."

"That's so cool..." I said, gazing at him as my admiration grew even more. "I don't have any siblings, but I wish I did. It sounds like a lot of fun to be in such a big family!"

He laughed, that bright, mischievous laugh of his. "It can be, but it's mostly all fighting. If you ask me, in the long run you'll be better off."

I smiled. This guy...he made me feel so warm and bubbly inside...And Ashei was right, I barely just met him, but it just felt so _right_ to ask him out. I don't really know why.

 _I'll do it...at the end of class,_ I decided. _I really, really like him._

We continued with the lab, and I still couldn't help but feel really anxious as I thought about my plan. How would I ask him?

 _Hey, let's go out._

No, that was too forward.

 _Hey, do you wanna...like, go out sometime?_

That lacked confidence.

 _Link, I know we just met, but I really like you and I think we should go out sometime._

Perfect. Honest, to the point, but not too confidence-lacking or forward.

I kept reciting the words again and again in my head as we started the clean-up procedure for the lab.

 _Dear Naryu, I really hope he says yes._

"Hey, Ruto..." I heard his voice call.

My heart stopped as I turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked sweetly.

"I've been meaning to ask you..."

 _Oh, my, goddesses! Is he asking me out?! I may not even have to recite my little phrase!_

"Yeah...?" I pressed, anxiously.

"Well, we were talking before about names and stuff...So, I was just wondering. What's your name's origin?"

"Oh." I said, slightly disappointed. I smiled nonetheless. "I was named after my great-grandmother. Her name was actually Rutela, but my parents wanted to change it up a bit to fit with modern times." I laughed. "I mean, _no one_ is this day and age names a kid Rutela! So they modified it to Ruto."

He nodded thoughtfully. "That's really interesting! Thanks for telling me."

We shared a smile and I shook my head. "No problem. It's really fun talking to you."

"Likewise," he grinned.

The bell rang, and Ashei raced out of the room as quickly as possible for break. I sighed. There was still one more class until lunchtime...

 _Oh, right! The thing I was going to ask Link!_

I caught up with him outside, and nervously said, "Uh, Link?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

I opened my mouth to recite my phrase, when suddenly, everything froze. I stood, gawking like an idiot for a few seconds before blinking and saying, "Oh! Um, well, do you need help finding your next class?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, but thank you. It's really nice that you care."

I blushed. "No problem..."

We stood in silence for a few moments.

Finally, he gave me another smile and said, as he turned, "Well, see you, tomorrow, then!"

I tired to mimic his bright smile as I waved, "See you!"

But I was almost in tears as I walked to my locker.

 _Why? Why couldn't I just ask him that simple question?! What's wrong with me?!_

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror that was inside my locker. "I probably ruined my only chance..."

I've dated guys before. Many of them. But _none_ of them had ever made me feel this way.

 _What do I do now?_

Usually the flirty tactics I used before worked on other guys...So why not Link? Was it...was it possible that he already had a girlfriend?!

The thought scared me for some reason. It wasn't impossible. He had everything: looks, personality, charm...

I shook my head. _That's quitter talk! You still have the rest of the year to get him to like you! Don't give up, girl!_

My own pep talk slightly boosted up my confidence as I allowed a smile to press onto my face. That's right. I couldn't just give up now. I had the rest of the year with him. I could do this. I _would_ do this.

 _Ready or not, Link. Here I come._

* * *

 **That ending was kind of rushed, but I think I'm overall okay with this chapter. Tell me what you think! Next up is going to Marin, in band class. Feel free to make more suggestions in the reviews! And I really hope the whole thing with the names and Link's family didn't bore y'all. I just love fanfics where Link has a big family, because in the games he usually doesn't and that makes me sad :(**

 **Also, Rinkuru is meant to be Linkle from Hyrule Warriors, but I decided to use her Japanese name because it's just kinda weird to have two kids named Link and Linkle. And Raven is a name for Dark Link. Again, I couldn't just call him Dark Link. Lol.**

 **Well, until next time! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in nearly four months, and I feel terrible! Long story short, I got really busy with finals at the beginning of June, and then, I just had no inspiration to write this chapter...But now it's here! Better late than never, right? ^^ I hope you guys like it! I never played Link's Awakening, but I've heard great things about it, and I LOVEEEE Marin's new character model in Hyrule Warriors. I hope I captured her character well :)**

 **Please enjoy this late, but hopefully still decent installment of Link's Harem!**

 **~Aryll Jaynn**

* * *

 _Chapter Six: Marin_

My wide, brown eyes sparkled as I strummed my harp softly at the beginning of class for warm-ups

The harp is my favorite instrument. I've been playing since I was five. There's something about the gentle strumming and the sound that makes me feel at home, as if I were on an island and could just fly away like a seagull...

I've been hanging out with Malon too much. Her poetic nature tends to be contagious.

Then again, we _are_ cousins, so I suppose some of that might be genetic.

We're more alike that you might think. Both of us have long, vibrant red hair and we also have similar facial features. So much so, sometimes people mistake us for twins. Of course, that isn't true. Our dads just both have similar tastes in women, I guess.

Once the bell rang, Miss Nayru went to the front of the room and grabbed her conductor's baton.

She loves that thing. So much so, she even gave it the title of 'The Wind Waker.' Talk about obsessed! The Wind Waker is the most important ancient artifact of our world.

Okay, well, it's the most important artifact in the world to a _musician,_ at least.

I'm no history nerd myself, but I think I'm qualified to say that I'm sure that if I went up to a jock or something, they wouldn't have the _slightest_ clue what the Wind Waker even was.

"Oh! And before we get started, we ought to get _you_ an instrument to play!" said Ms Nayru to someone on the other side of the room.

"I'd love to!" replied a baritone, masculine voice.

And man, that voice was somehow so pleasing to my ears.

What? I'm a singer! I like voices!

"What are your musical strengths?" Ms Nayru asked.

"Well, I can play just about anything," the guy replied, but not in a bragging way. "Except I can't sing to save my life."

Our teacher chuckled. "Well, lucky for you, we have a shortage of an ocarina player today, so would you be willing to take that spot for today?

"Ah yes! The ocarina is my personal favorite."

"Wonderful! You can come over here next to Medli."

I looked over at Medli, one of my friends, who smiled back at me, her harp clutched in her hand. She and I take harp lessons together every week. We would be sitting next to each other, given we play the same instrument, but Miss Nayru prefers to have all the instruments spread out amongst the ensemble. She says it makes the sounds more interesting and 'magical.' So, Medli was sitting about seven chairs away from me.

The guy made his way over to Medli, and by the way they greeted each other, I could tell they had already met. The guy's face was away from mine, so all I could see were little strands of blond hair coming out of the forest green beanie he wore.

"All right, class. Let's start with 'Bolero of Fire' today, shall we? I know it's our favorite."

There was an uproar as the class collectively groaned.

Miss Nayru grinned. "Haha! Come on, guys! I know it's a challenging piece, but I know you are all capable of doing it! Trust me!"

After a long, hard practice session of 'Bolero of Fire', also known as the 'Song from Hell' (because it was so Din-damned difficult!), I was all drained out. My fingers hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt!

"I'm so proud of you guys! That was the best we've ever done on that piece, in my opinion." she turned to the new guy, "And Link, I'm impressed! You picked up that song faster than my nephew picks up girls at the mall!"

The class laughed, but I merely smiled. I was busy thinking about this guy's name...'Link.' Weird. It had a nice ring to it, but it wasn't very common. It suited his voice perfectly.

Link smiled sheepishly. "I know that song by heart pretty much...A friend of mine made me learn it when we were five because everyone in town was obsessed with it!"

 _Which town was that..._ I wondered. I mean, BOF isn't exactly considered a pop song...It's very traditional, and only elderly people listen to it nowadays...

Miss Nayru smiled. "Well, you certainly are a talented musician. Now, usually at the end of class we like to have people perform duets. It's a fun way to practice working with each other without a conductor. Would you like to participate?"

"Oh, sure!"

"Great! Come on up."

He did so as Miss Nayru went through her binder to find a song.

"Hmm...Do you know the song 'Ballad of the Wind Fish', Link?" she asked.

"That's one of my favorites! My sister loves it a lot, so she makes me play it for her on harp all the time."

I froze. _Ballad of the Wind Fish? Harp?_

Those were like, two of my most favorite things in the world! That song is probably the most relaxing, beautiful thing I've ever heard, and although others find it difficult and tedious, I find it mesmerizing and I absolutely love it.

"We should have Marin sing it while Link plays it!" called one of my classmates.

My eyes widened. YES YES YES! I wanted to scream.

"Yeah, she's always singing it anyway!" said someone else.

Everyone seemed to be cheering me on, and I wasn't one to complain. I grinned and headed over to the 'stage' (AKA, the front of the room), my heart fluttering with joy and excitement, and confidence as I sat down next to Link.

He turned to me, and for the first time, I saw his face in full view.

And suddenly, all my confidence disappeared.

His sky blue eyes were sparkling like sapphires, and his smile was so intoxicating, it felt as if I were face-to-face with a prince.

"Hi! I'm Link," he said.

"I'm, uh, Marin." I replied, not able to take my eyes away.

"I'm ready when you are," he said cheerily, holding up his harp.

 _What are we doing again...? Oh, right! The song!_

I cleared my throat and forced myself to look away. Even so, I felt his presence by my side, I couldn't help but feel giddy inside, knowing that he was there.

"I'll count off," I said.

"Let's do this," he replied, nodding.

I took a deep breath. "One, two, three, and,"

He started to play the song, and I turned my focus to the notes he was playing. Then, at the right moment, I began to sing:

 _Fade away,_

 _In the gray_

 _Of an unknown dream..._

 _Where the sea_

 _Swallows me_

 _In the stream..._

 _Please never forget_

 _The adventure and the dreams we had_

 _I'll fade, it is my fate_

 _Farewell, dear Hero..._

The music started to wind down, as did my voice, and the song was over.

Link and I looked at each other, and he was smiling brighter than the sun as the class exploded with applause. I swear I even heard someone yelling 'I ship it!'

"That was amazing!" Miss Nayru chirped, clearly pleased. "Wonderful job, both of you!"

The bell rang, and everyone started packing up for lunch.

"Nice working with you, Marin." Link said, patting my shoulder as we made our way back to our seats. He was significantly taller than me, which I didn't quite mind.

"Thanks! You too!" I said with a smile. "You're wonderful at the harp! Who taught you?"

"An old friend," he replied wistfully. "With some help from my mom, too. Both of them wouldn't let me sleep until I played the songs they wanted perfectly!"

I chuckled. "Seems like you harbor a tough crowd."

He laughed. "Tell me about it. Now, what about yourself? Who gave you a voice like that?"

I blushed a bit. "Oh, uh...my mom really loves to sing, so she signed me up for choir at a very young age...And I've loved it ever since."

"Looks like we both have musical mothers," Link joked, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and smiling.

"Yeah," I giggled, doing the same.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, Marin!" he said as we walked into the hallway. "See you next class!"

"Likewise!" I responded, "have a great lunch!"

" _You_ sound like my mom now!" he laughed, heading the other direction. "See ya!"

I smiled, my insides screaming with joy.

We sure had a lot in common! And who knows, if we'd be having class like this every day...maybe, just maybe...he'd start to like me?

 _Oh, Marin, come on! Keep your fantasies out of this! He probably already has a girlfriend..._

But...complimenting me on my voice and jokingly calling me his mom was his way of flirting, wasn't it? Not to mention, he touched my shoulder...

The sensible side of me was saying _'That's just a friendly gesture! Get over yourself!"_

But the dreamy, fantasizing part of me was swooning at how magical it all was...

I smiled to myself and blushed, clutching my binder close. I was such a _girl_ , jeez...

But hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

* * *

 **Okay, there you have it! Chapter 6. It's not my favorite, but I'm still okay with it. Not gonna lie, I was really inspired to write this after watching the anime Your Lie In April. SO MANY TEARS WERE SHED! That show kills me.**

 **The lyrics I used for the song were game4ce's lyrics for Ballad of the Wind Fish on YouTube(** **watch?v=nmk5jsP2Q9s) if you want to check that out. Really well written lyrics, by the way.**

 **Anyway, next up Link's going to go through some** **shenanigans during lunch, so stay tuned, and don't forget to review! :)**


	7. Author's note

**Author's note**

 **Hey guys! Happy New Year!**

 **First of all, let me just say that I'm really, really, REALLY sorry I don't have a new chapter. I just haven't had much motivation to write because I'm stuck on how to continue this story. I know what I want to happen at the end, but it's difficult to advance the story further from this point. I care about this story, so I'm going to ask you guys to give me ideas on how to write the "lunch" chapter, which was supposed to be what came next. Please leave your suggestions in the reviews! I really just need inspiration. I have some of it already written, but I'm not at all proud of it and I'd rather wait longer to post something I'm proud of instead of post something lame. I really hope you understand :)**

 **Thanks so much, and again, I'm really sorry 3**

 **~Aryll Jaynn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. It's been a while hahaha.. (i'm so sorry plz forgive me). I've been super busy, but i finally had the urge to finish this chapter! This is only part one because I want to add more to the 'lunch' chapter based on other suggestions, but hopefully this will suffice for now! I'm kinda alright with it. Please enjoy!**

 **~Aryll Jaynn**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Lunch (part one)

Link made his way through the painstakingly large crowd over to his English classroom, where he'd promised to wait for his new friend, Saria, at the beginning of lunch.

He smiled to himself, content that his first day was going well so far. People sure were nice to him...Some where probably even a little _too_ nice, to be honest.

He found the small girl standing there, on her phone, her green bangs falling into her eyes. Link really did like her hair, despite swearing to his mother he'd never get his own dyed. Green was definitely the color that called out to him the most. It was the color of his mother's eyes, as well as his younger siblings', Ravio and Aryll. Not to mention he'd grown up in an area where there was primarily green grass and beautiful trees, which hardly ever lost their luster, even in the autumn.

His own eyes were blue in color, not his favorite, but definitely up there. He shared this trait with his father and older siblings.

"Link! Over here!" called Saria, noticing him.

Her eyes were shiny with friendliness and a tender, almost motherly glimmer. Link felt welcomed and warm inside, even though he'd just met her.

"How were the rest of your classes?" she asked, as he came to meet her with a grin.

"They were great! Everyone is so nice here."

She smiled. "I'm happy you're having a good day."

They started to head out of the school building, and Link looked around in astonishment at the amazing architecture of the school. It was built almost like a castle, with large, stain-glass windows in the main entryway, and a giant alter of the Golden Goddesses in the center.

Link paused for a moment, taking in the beauty of the marble statues.

The three goddesses smiled down at him, all sporting different expressions upon their beautiful, divine faces.

Nayru, serene and graceful, her eyes filled with wisdom and gratitude, had the pure essence of the ocean about her. Her hair was wavy and long, and her stance was dignified, yet peaceful.

Din, fierce and powerful, stood with the look of a true warrior. She gave Link a different sort of feeling. He was almost uneasy looking into the flame red eyes of the maiden. It was as if the slightest mistake would be enough for her to engulf him into flames.

Lastly stood Farore, Link's personal favorite. She was cheerful and poised, with large, green, smiling eyes and a friendly grin. Her expression was courageous and filled with the wisdom and power of her sisters, as well as something Link couldn't quite comprehend.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" came Saria's voice, throwing Link out of his daydream.

"Yeah," he sighed. "They're so majestic,"

Saria laughed. "Coming here everyday and seeing the statue makes me forget just how gorgeous it is," she confessed, "I wish I could be more appreciative of it."

"I think you're plenty appreciative of it," he said, patting her head gently, "I bet most kids didn't even look at it the first time."

She pouted, "Are you just taking advantage of my height right now?"

He took his hand away, and smiled sheepishly. "No...I do this to everyone, I swear! Even six foot tall basketball players!"

She looked away, feigning anger. "In that case, I'm surprised you haven't been slam-dunked into a hoop yet!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do. You may be annoying, but I'm 100% sure you've never been used as a basketball."

"Trust me, I've been through some weird stuff..."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, this one time when I was ten, I was bent over, looking for something that fell under the couch, and my little brother and sister climbed on top of me and wouldn't get off until I gave them a ride around the house like a horse."

"Um…."

"Then, this other time, I was at the mall with my older sister, and my hair was kinda long back then, so the salesman in front of the perfume shop just called out, 'Hey, ladies, how's it going?' and even after we explained that I was a guy, he _refused_ to believe us!"

This got Saria giggling, "Really?"

"Yes! And that's not even the best part! It's like he was trying to _convince_ me that I was a girl!"

"Wow," she laughed, "that's pretty weird."

"Yeah. He had this really creepy grin on his face the whole time we were talking to him. He was trying to sell face masks. Like the ones they use in spas or whatever."

"I know what they are, Link."

They both lapsed into laughter as they made their way outside to the courtyard. Link smiled. They'd only just met, but it almost felt like he'd known Saria forever.

Outside, it was bright and sunny, and a tad chilly. Link tightened the drawstrings of his hoodie as he looked around at all the students: some stared at him, others smiled, ignored, or flat out started whispering to each other while keeping their gazes fixed upon him.

Link didn't care much at all; he'd been through this whole thing before. His family was constantly moving, so this wasn't anything new.

Saria led him over to a table, where there was a group of students chattering about.

One boy, a redhead, waved, "Hey, Saria!"

She waved back, smiling, and then acknowledging them all, she said, "Hey guys! Is it okay if Link sits with us today?"

Link looked around at the group: there were three other guys, two of which he recognized from English class, Colin and Fado. The other was staring at him, a slow scowl forming upon his freckled face.

The others were girls, one who smiled at him kindly, with short, bluish hair and azure eyes. She had a book in her lap, which Link instantly recognized as _The Seven Sages,_ one of his all time favorites.

"This is Seres," said Saria, "she's a bookworm and she hardly ever talks."

Seres rolled her eyes. "I offer thoughts here and there. Why talk when you can listen?"

"And when she _does_ talk," Saria laughed, turning back to Link, "it's always some deep, philosophical nonsense. Seres, be a normal teen for once!"

Link chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Seres."

Seres smiled, replied with the same sentiments, and went back to her reading.

"You already know Colin and Fado," Saria mused, "and...Oh! This is Medli," she said, pointing to the said girl.

"I know Medli, too," said Link, and they waved to each other.

"Oh, really?"

"Link's in a few of my classes," Medli explained, "Oh, I just remembered, Komali wanted me to help him with something today. I'll see you guys later!"

The group bid her goodbye as she picked up her belongings and ran off the other direction, her movements swift, almost like a bird.

"Komali is Medli's boyfriend," Saria told Link, after they took a seat.

"Oh, well then he's a really lucky guy! Medli's awesome."

As Link spoke, he felt another gaze on his. This wasn't the warm, welcoming look he got from Saria, rather, it was heinous and made him uncomfortable.

He turned and looked across from him, at the one boy Saria had skipped over. He was still staring at Link, looking disgusted.

Saria, sensing the tension, looked from Link to the other boy. "Crap! I forgot! Link, this is Mido,"

Link gave Mido his biggest smile. "Hey, Mido, nice to meet you,"

Mido barely blinked before muttering, "Hey."

Unnerved, Link turned back to Saria and said, "Your friends seem really nice! Thanks again for letting me sit here today."

"You're always welcome here!" Saria blurted.

Just then, another voice came from above. "Hey, Saria, I met the most amazing guy-Link! What are you doing here?!"

Link turned to see Malon, from his math class, standing there with her blue eyes wide and tense. Her long, red hair blew in the wind, strands of it sticking to her mouth. She seemed too bewildered to remove them.

"Oh, hi, Malon! Saria invited me to sit here today. Is that alright?" asked Link, smiling at her.

She blinked a few times before grinning nervously and taking a seat next to Saria. "Oh, uh, yeah! That's completely fine!"

"So, Malon," started Saria, casually, "who is this guy you met?"

Malon nearly choked on her salad. Upon recovery, she said, "He's, um, a junior..."

"Oooh!" Saria squealed, and even Seres looked up from her book. "What's his name?"

"Uh...L..uke. That's right. His name's Luke."

Link looked up from his sandwich, eyes wide. "Luke! I think I met that guy during orientation. He was one of the office aids."

Malon blushed, desperately covering her eyes with her hair. "R-really?"

"Yeah! He seems nice, you two would make a good pair."

Malon blinked at him.

"If you want, I could talk to him for you. Tell him how good you are at math, perhaps?" Link teased, winking at her.

Still red, Malon shook her head violently. "That's, uh, really nice of you, but no thanks! And I'm really not that great at math!"

"That's so not true! You killed the game today in class!"

"If by 'kill the game' you mean kill my hopes and dreams," she muttered.

Saria was silent was a few moments. "Wait..." she said, finally, "I thought you said this guy was new, Malon."

"Really? I don't recall that."

"Mal, I swear to Din you said he was new."

Malon shrugged. "Oh, you know, I just meant he was new to _me,_ since I hadn't met him before."

Saria raised an eyebrow. Then, realization crept into her bright, blue eyes as she exclaimed, "Hang on a second! You were talking about Link, weren't you?"

Stuttering, Malon turned pink and said frantically, "No! I swear, I wasn't!"

Link, only half paying attention to the conversation, stopped chewing to check the buzzing notification on his phone.

He smiled before replying to it, and then received another text. This time it was from Luke, the office aid, with whom Link had exchanged contact information so that he could have an easier time settling in.

 _Hey man. They want you in the office to pick up some more stuff. You done eating?_

 _Yeah, I'm on my way. Thanks!_

"I just got a text from Luke. He said they need me in the office," Link told them, standing up.

Saria's face fell notably, as did Malon's.

"You're leaving already?" Saria asked, disappointed.

Link grinned. "Yeah, but it probably won't take long. I'll be back!"

He turned to leave, but then smirked at Malon. "Hey, Malon, you should come with me! It'll give you a chance to talk to Luke!"

Malon blushed while Saria and the others' mouths hung wide open. "Oh, uh, sure! Lemme just pack up my stuff..."

As she scrambled to shove everything into her backpack, Link smiled at Saria, who looked very skeptical. "Don't worry, Saria, I won't set your best friend up with a complete jerk. Luke's really great!"

Saria whipped her head around. "Oh! I'm sure will, Link. Uh...It's just that Malon said-"

"I'm ready!" Malon cut in, jumping up. "Let's go, Link. See you, Saria!"

As Link turned his head to start walking, Malon looked apologetically at her friend and mouthed "I'm sorry!"

Saria sighed and rolled her eyes. There was no way Malon had a crush on Luke...The guy they had been texting about was obviously Link! And Malon was _obviously_ just going with him to confess her feelings or something!

They would have to talk about it later, she decided.

…

Link and Malon made their way to the office, where a tall, dark haired boy was seated on the counter with a laptop. He wore a light blue hoodie with black jeans, and his gray eyes were focused and serious behind his black-edged glasses. The slight tinge of caramel on his skin tone complimented the highlights of brown in his hair.

Malon's face fell slowly. Sure, he was attractive, but she wanted someone more lighthearted, funny and carefree...Someone like…

"Link! Good, you're here. Ms. Uli has some more work for you," said the boy, getting up. "She says there's hella paperwork still left to do too."

Link laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure those were her exact words. Ms. Uli is the edgiest secretary I've ever met. She's always swearing, wearing all black-"

The boy chuckled at Link's rambling. "What's wrong with the word 'hella'? You know that's actually a numeric quantity, right?"

"Whatever, nerd!"

The two boys laughed, and the dark haired one finally looked to Malon. "Oh, hi, do you need something too?"

Malon blushed. "Oh! Um, no, I was just, uh, accompanying Link..."

She glanced at Link for help, who, instead of complying, said, "Oh yeah, Luke, this is my friend Malon. I'll be right back with the stuff. Malon, mind waiting here for me? Keep Luke some company, perhaps?" His eyebrows wiggled up and down, and Malon felt like bolting out the door.

Luke was oblivious and shrugged. "Sure. I could always use some company."

"Great! Be back in a minute!" chirped Link, sliding into the next room to meet with the secretary.

Malon groaned. _But YOU'RE the one I want, Link!_

...

Link had to admit, he did feel a bit guilty dragging Malon into this. But, she had agreed, so...

"Hello, Link. How has your first day been?" said the secretary from behind her desk, snatching Link from his thoughts. She was a pretty young woman with short blond hair and sapphire eyes. Her son, Colin, was actually good friends with Link's sister, Aryll, so they had already known each other prior to Link switching schools.

"Good afternoon, Ms Uli. It's been great! I'm really liking it here." Link replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm really sorry to break it to you, but I was just informed that you're going to have to do more catch up work! It's not the best way to settle in, but..."

Link shook his head. "It's okay. I knew what I was getting into, transferring here."

Ms. Uli laughed, "That's good. Well, here are some more textbooks," she said, handing him the giant pile, "and all the assignments will be sent to you in an email, which I'm still in the process of writing."

Link's face fell slightly. "How long is the email?" he asked cautiously.

"Let's see..." she mused, scrolling on her laptop. "So far...around five pages?"

Link groaned. "I'll never sleep again."

Uli smiled sympathetically. "With your courage and wit, I'm sure you'll be just fine. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to sign some more paperwork. It should take around 10 minutes or so. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

…

As Link left, Malon awkwardly looked down at the ground, her go-to move whenever she was nervous, which was pretty much all the time.

"So, uh...how's it going?" asked Luke.

Malon sighed. "Not so great, actually. I'm sick of unrequited love,"

Malon internally gasped. _Did I really just say that out loud? Wow, I really need to work on that!_

Luke laughed. "It's not everyday I get to be a love therapist. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Malon looked up to see that he had taken a seat on the couch, motioning for her to come sit down next to him.

"Oh, uh, sure, I guess..." she replied, taking a seat. "I mean, it's pretty stupid, actually. He barely knows me; we just met."

"And you're in love with him?"

Malon shrugged. "I wouldn't call it love, exactly. It's more like...a strong affinity to?"

Luke seemed to be thinking it over. "Well, if I were you, I'd tell him. Make his day a little better. If he likes you too, then great! You're a step forward towards happily ever after. And if he doesn't, that's fine too! You're still a step forward towards happily ever after."

Malon looked at him quizzically. "Um, no? Doesn't that just mean I'm rejected?"

"Well, yeah," Luke said, "But in the end, you'll realize that if he wasn't the one, then you're closer to finding the one who is."

"But what if," Malon asked, her eyes gleaming, "What if he's literally perfect in every way, and you know you'll never find anyone else like him ever again?!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Didn't you say you just met him? How do you know someone's perfect without even knowing them?"

"I have a feeling in my heart!"

"Hearts are overrated! Use your judgment. Give it some time before deciding if you _actually_ like him, or if you just like the idea of him. And hey, if he doesn't like you back, that probably means something _is_ wrong with him!"

Malon was taken aback. That was definitely true…

She sighed. Why did all the good ones get away? Every guy she'd ever had a crush on was always either taken, gay, or just didn't like her. Life was so unfair.

She tried to hold back a tone of disappointment as she said to Luke, "I guess you're right. I'll just have to wait until the right one falls before me...Thanks, Luke."

Luke laughed, ruffling her hair, to which Malon turned bright red. "No problem, kid. And hey," he said, his gray eyes shining mysteriously, "Who knows? The right one may be closer than you think. You just gotta keep an eye out."

"Luke!" called a voice from inside, "We've got a delivery for you!"

"Oops, looks like I have to stop being Love Expert Luke and become Office Aid Luke again." he laughed. "See you, Malon!"

Speechless, Malon nodded and blushed as the older boy smiled and got up, heading back towards the office.

 _The right one may be closer than you think, huh?_

…

The ten minutes were over fast and Link rushed back to get Malon, afraid she had been waiting too long.

"Hey, Malon, sorry that took so long-"

"Link!" Malon said, springing up with a huge grin, much to his surprise. "Don't worry about it!"

As they headed out of the office, Link asked, cautiously, "So how did it go with Luke? You two getting married anytime soon?"

Malon blushed and laughed, "Oh, it was fine. We just talked."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

Link stared at her but then shrugged happily. If she was happy, he had done his job.

"Well, you better invite me to your wedding."

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Okay, that's it so far! And yes, Malon goes from falling in love with one guy she just met to another, the same one who told her to NOT do that, but oh well, i love me some irony.**

 **Again, I'm probably going to add more to the lunch chapter, and then move on to Link's classes after lunch. Since BOTW came out, I'm definitely going to have to add Mipha and Paya! And everyone else! (seriously, everyone is just so in love with Link in that game lmao). So this may become more than just a one school day thing, but we'll see how it goes! I'm planning on having chapters starring Mipha, Paya, Midna, Peatrice, and Zelda (at the end, of course), but let me know if I'm missing anyone! Thanks so much for all the support :D**

 **As always, please leave ideas and requests!**

 **~Aryll Jaynn :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! It's been a minute, but I'm back. I decided not to add any more to the lunch chapter because I'm probably going to continue the story into the next day, and I couldn't think of a good way to conclude the lunch chapter. Anyway, here's the Midna chapter! I hope you guys like it...it's definitely not the best, but I wanted to stray away from the seemingly popular stereotype of Midna being a thug lol. She's still kinda sassy though. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

 **~Aryll Jaynn**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Midna

There was a new kid sitting at my table wearing a beanie. The poor guy looked a little confused; I almost felt bad for him.

Then again, we _were_ just speeding through ten chapters of the textbook in one class period because our teacher was a procrastinating dweeb who never had time for _anything_ because she was constantly busy complaining about her own life.

Ms. Din was the opposite of the goddess she was named after; frazzled, unsure, and very, _very_ clumsy. But we all were fine with her. She was always trying her best, just like us.

"Okay, okay," she said, puffing a strand of her stringy red hair out of her eyes, "onto chapter sixteen. The goddess Hylia was known for..."

Her voice faded away as I absentmindedly started to doodle on my paper and play around with my newly-dyed orange hair. That's what history class is for, I suppose. I think my best artistic ability shows through during the long, boring lectures of the history of Hyrule. It's not that I don't pay attention—drawing just helps me focus better. That's what I tell myself, at least.

"Hey, I'm completely lost. Can you help me?" whispered a voice on my left.

I jumped, covering up my doodles swiftly. It was the new guy...Link? I think that's what his name was.

"Oh, yeah. What do you need?" I asked.

He sighed and smiled sheepishly. "I'm new. Today's my first day, and Ms. Din really only gave me the syllabus and these notes. I have no idea where we are, or what we're supposed to be doing right now."

I laughed. "That's Ms. Din for ya. But don't worry, she's just as confused as we are."

Link chuckled. "Well, at least she's relatable."

"Yep! Anyway, we're on chapter sixteen now and basically all you need to do is listen to her lecture, highlight the notes however you want and then use them to study for the weekly quiz that she never grades. In short, it's a free period."

He looked very surprised. It was kind of amusing. "That's...it?"

"Pretty much."

He breathed a sigh of relief and slumped into his chair. "Wow. If only my old history teacher was like this… She was crazy, man."

"Why?"

"Well, she basically treated us like college students and made us write essays on every test and quiz, and everyone ended up getting C's because it was just too difficult a class. She was fired eventually, but our grades still suffered."

It was my turn to be surprised. "Wow. I would have dropped the hell out of there."

As much as I hate to admit it, grades matter _a lot_ to me. I like to see myself as an 'edgy teen' and wouldn't be caught _dead_ hanging out at the library, but in my family, it's all about grades. My plan after high school is to get into my favorite art college and become a high-earning tattoo artist.

The only problem...my parents would _never_ approve of a career choice like that. My only hope is to try and convince them with my grades and determination.

Link sighed dramatically. "I wish I had!"

We lapsed into silence as Ms. Din suddenly dropped her coffee mug, spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Oh sh—poop!" she yelled, growling savagely at the stain on the ground. "You know what, you guys? Just read the last few chapters for homework, and uh... I'll make this a work period, okay? Okay."

She started mumbling to herself as the shuffling of papers and chattering of students ensued.

I turned to Link, hoping to continue our conversation, but noticed that he had left his seat, and was currently grabbing paper towels from the back counter and rushing over to Ms. Din, who was trying to wipe up the coffee with a few tissues from her desk.

"Need some help?" he asked tentatively, lowering himself to the ground and picking up the coffee mug.

Ms. Din smiled tiredly at him. "Oh! Thank you, Link. You really don't have t-"

"It's alright, Ms. Din. I have four siblings. There are spills _all_ the time at my house. It's kind of instinctual at this point." he replied cheerily, wiping up the coffee from the ground.

She chuckled. "I bet you never imagined cleaning up your teacher's coffee spill on your first day here."

"Nope, but I've definitely had weirder first days of school..."

Their conversation grew quiet as I started to think. I felt a little bad. Link was so considerate...The rest of us didn't even pay attention in class.

I have to admit, all those times I watched Ms. Din mess up, make a mistake, or just need help, I just sat there, wanting so hard to show that I didn't care. But the truth is…I do care! Maybe this whole 'edgy girl' persona I've created for myself isn't really who I want to be. Maybe it's just a byproduct of wanting to rebel against my parents wishes for me to become some office worker.

I sighed. Why was I suddenly psychoanalyzing myself?

Link came to sit down next to me after the coffee was successfully wiped away from the floor.

"Ms. Din seems really cool," he commented. "She just told me that the reason she's so bad at this whole teaching thing is because she wants to be a dancer, and her parents told her that it was just a dream and that she was better off doing a 'normal job.'"

I was taken aback. "Wow...I didn't know that."

Link nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, it's crazy. I feel bad for her, too. She told me she's always wanted to be a dancer."

 _Ms. Din has been in my shoes…_ I thought sadly. _We actually have a lot in common._

"She's just like me, then." I said. "I really want to be a tattoo artist, but I'm almost 100% sure my parents wouldn't let that happen,"

Link looked thoughtful. "I'd say go for it. Better off being happy doing something you love than doing a job that makes _other_ people happy, right?"

"But my parents..."

"They'll love you no matter what," Link smiled. "It might take some time for them to open up to the idea, but in the end, they're just trying to ensure your happiness."

 _Dang. This Link guy is super nice. And kinda cute. And he's right._

I smiled after a moment. "Yeah, you're right, Link. I guess I'll wait and see how things go."

"Good to hear! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

I laughed. "I'm Midna. I hope you're having a good time here so far."

We shook hands. "Oh, it's definitely been something. It's weird, though. I feel like a lot of people have been staring at me," he said, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

 _Well, with eyes like that, what did you expect?_

I rolled my eyes. "Have you seen yourself?"

He tilted his head, "Huh?"

"Link! You're totally jacked, bro!" I said, shoving him in the shoulder with my fist.

"What do you mean…?"

 _Is he really not getting this?_

"I mean you're a hottie and everyone can see it, dummy!" I laughed. What a dork. I wasn't usually this forward with guys. It's not like I was particularly interested in Link, but I mean...it was worth trying.

He started laughing nervously. "Well, I really hope the attention dies down soon. It's flattering but creepy."

"You like it, and you know it."

He smirked in mock narcissism and then said jokingly, "You're right. Every night, I stay up, wondering: why am I so attractive?"

I rolled my eyes at his antics, but smiled internally. He was a good guy...funny, hot, really nice….maybe even boyfriend material.

I looked toward him as the bell rang, and he scattered to pick up his papers and pencils, haphazardly shoving them in his backpack.

I tilted my head, studying him. He was certainly different from guys I'd dated and had crushes on in the past. Those dudes were mostly from the skate park, wore a lot of black, and usually had some type of artificial coloring in their hair. This beanie-wearing ball of sunshine wasn't exactly my type...but he was something all right.

He gave me another grin and a two-fingered salute as he was about to head out and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Midna!"

"Later, Beanie." I said, picking up my own things and watching him leave.

 _I don't know about you yet, Link...but you're on my list, for sure._

As I was about to head out myself, I looked toward Ms. Din, who was making stacks of notes on her desk, her deep red eyes sad and tired.

I looked at the clock, then back at her. Setting down my things once again on a desk, I walked to her and asked, "Ms. Din, do you need help organizing those?"

She looked up at me and blinked, clearly surprised. "Oh, that would be great, actually! But don't you have to get to class?"

I shook my head, smiling. "I don't have a seventh period. I can help you out."

Looking genuinely grateful, she smiled. "Thank you, Midna. That really means a lot to me."

We got to work, and for the rest of the afternoon, I couldn't help but think about Link and his stupid ability to influence me within a class period of knowing him.

 _But who knows? It's probably a good influence._

* * *

 **That's all for now! I'll try my best to update sooner. Next chapter is going to be Link's last class of the day, Hylian Honors, and probably feature Paya because I absolutely love her and she's my child. Thanks for all the reviews/follows/faves from last time! Rereading the reviews was what motivated me to continue. Until next time, peace out :)**


End file.
